The Invisibility's Child
by MarvelGirlLucy
Summary: Mina Hampton was living her normal life until she disappeared. No one kidnapped her, it was nothing like that. Her mutation kicked in a bit later and she turned invisible in the middle of reading her favourite book. How will she cope with her new discovered powers? And what about her friends and family? Will they hate her for who she has become? AU, OC/Wolverine
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey there! I don't own X-men to be clear ;) Thank you for giving it a chance, enjoy!

* * *

She was in her dormitory room. Her roommate wasn't present at the moment but she didn't mind. She finally had some time to read. She randomly picked a book, the last Harry Potter. She'd read it already but she still loved it. She just got to the sad part. Fred lying on the ground, his family scattered around him, crying... she found herself on the verge of tears as well. The dormitory door opened and her friend Joanna walked in.

"Hey there, so how was your date?" Mina inquired, wiping off her tears and smiling. She kinda liked Jo but their personalities weren't all that similar. Their relationship had some perks, too. But Joanna never ignored her. Well not that obviously.

"Jo? Was it that bad?" she asked, her smile fading.

Joanna didn't even glance her way. What's wrong with her? Mina wondered sadly. Jo came closer to her, but it was like she couldn't see her. She opened the window right besides Mina's bed without a word. She took her headphones and jacket, quickly scribbled down a note and left. Just like that.

Mina snatched the note and _read 'Hey Mina, u weren't in dorm so im writing this here, im gonna sleep at Mark's place. I'll be back for breakfast. -JO'_

What on Earth? She was right there! Jo was pulling her leg again. Was it April Fool's Day already? Mina's mind chain went like this... pranks... Weasley twins... Fred. And she was crying again. Goodness, her mascara! She must look like a banshee now.

She quickly made her way to their common bathroom and cleaned her face. On the way back she stumbled upon another one of her friends. The most handsome boy in whole school. Blond hair, beautiful blue orbs, but not her type. That's how they actually became friends. He was hitting on her and she politely declined, few times. Eventually they got to know each other better, mostly thanks to their biology project, it was a bit awkward but she managed and they were good friends now. He had sort of a dating record around there, some jealous people considered him even a man whore. But she knew better than judge by reputation. He was actually a nice boy once you got to know him. That was probably why so many girls liked him. He was a sweetheart. So yes, she considered Warren Worthington her friend and that was why it hurt her to be ignored in such a way. She nicely greeted him with a wave, there was no way he could have missed it but he apparently did. He just walked pass her without uttering anything. She stared at his back, waiting for him to turn around and laugh, what a hilarious joke it was. But nothing of such sorts happened. He turned the corner and never came back. She returned to her dorm. Why would they play this cruel joke on her? She really wanted to understand but she wasn't able to. She took her book and continued reading. She really hoped that Jo would stop ignoring her tomorrow.

She went to bed at around two a.m., let's say she really liked that book and wanted to finish. The next morning was terrible. It was Saturday but she woke up early. What a luck! She was tired but she couldn't fall back asleep. Everyone was asleep by that time, so she took her stuff to bathroom, no one was gonna bother her.

She slowly placed her belongings on the small counter near sink, she took out her toothbrush and faced the mirror. She let out a shriek as she observed herself, her beautiful brown hair! They were no longer a chocolate brown, they were like a candy - pink, purple and blue mixed in waves. What was this? She could take jokes but only to particular level. This was too much. She decided to find Jo as soon as she looked appropriate. She quickly brushed her teeth and hopped into shower. Her heart ache of betrayal. Everyone knew how proud she was. Her perfectly kept hair. How could Joanna or anyone in that matter do this to her?

She was wearing a white tank top, high-waist blue skirt and nice white sandals on high heels. After few minutes of looking at herself, she actually started to like her new hair. It brought out her icy blue eyes. Maybe she wouldn't kill Jo but explaining that to her parents was something else. They wanted her to be a proper lady and colorful hair like this made her more a rebel than lady.

She had no idea where Mark's room was so she waited for Jo in her room. She sat at her desk behind the door and Jo didn't notice her at first. When she did, her eyes widened.

"What did you do to your hair Minnie?" she asked in a demanding fashion.

"I woke up like this!" She was angry now. Jo was acting like she didn't know about it.

"Really Mina? That's a pathetic excuse!"

"What are you talking about? It was one of your pranks, wasn't it?" she sneered.

"Of course not! I know how you love your hair! Do you think that low of me?" Jo was pissed by now as well.

"I don't know what to think anymore! Are we still friends? You absolutely ignored me yesterday!" Mina's eyes were watering. She didn't want to lose her friend over something silly like a joke.

"What the hell are you talking about? You weren't even here when I returned."

"On the contrary! I was here all along. I watched you write that note! I was lying on my bed, reading. I even greeted you! What are you playing at?" The tears were falling from her eyes. This was their biggest argument so far. Why was Jo so cold towards her?

Joanna rapidly took a step back and hit a bed side table behind her, the picture of them together fell down and the glass shattered across the floor. Her face as white as paper. "Mina! Where are you?"

She was still there, standing in front of her. She looked at herself. What she saw frightened her. Her hands, no, the whole body was transparent, she was invisible. That could mean only one thing. She didn't want it. She wanted to be normal but it was too late. She made herself visible again somehow, she was staring at her hands. She glanced at Jo and it made her heart broke. That look. Jo had the same look as her father when he talked about them, full of hate and disgust. But it wasn't the only emotion readable from her eyes. There was fear. A great fear.

"You are one of them! You're a mutant, a monster! Get out! Go away. You hear me, get out!" She burst into tears and stumbled to the door. She was trembling, her legs almost gave up but she made it out of there.

She went out through the back door leading to the alley. She didn't want to be seen, not like this. She wished she could stay invisible forever. Her parents would hate her, all her friends, teachers, neighbors, everyone. They were all going to hate her and she couldn't bear it.

A week later and she was still invisible. She didn't want to return to her life, not like a mutant. She watched her friends from afar. Joanna cried over her, like she was dead. Being dead was apparently better than being mutant. And it wasn't even her fault. She couldn't affect her genes. Her other friends didn't care. That really saddened her. She always thought she had some good friends but obviously she was wrong. Only Warren was really missing her. He even got into a fight with Joanna. He was protecting her and mutants in general, she felt sorry that she was making him go through it. He would forget about her eventually, for his own good.

Her parents were something else entirely. She didn't dare visit them, she was sure they would kick her out, her mother would plead her father but he hated mutants too much. He would never accept her even though she was his daughter.

Another week passed. Warren was desperate to find her, he even went to police station but they refused to help him. No one cared about a missing mutant girl. She decided to leave him a message. While he was sleeping she pushed an envelope under the door. Inside was a letter, she explained to him why she had to leave and that she wouldn't return any time soon. She made him promise to stop looking for her. She stayed there, waiting for his reaction, she needed to make sure he read it. And he did, he abruptly opened the door searching for someone who put it there. He likely hoped to find her and talk to her but she left. She couldn't see his sad face anymore or she would cry again and she really wanted to stop crying already.

She lived invisible for weeks. She usually went to supermarket and stole a food. She was able to hold objects in that form as if she was normal. She slept in a lot of places. Park, hotel, place for homeless but she liked to sleep in furniture shops the most. No one was bothering her there and it was warm inside.

She was gone precisely two months and five days when she heard about her mother's incident. She tried to kill herself. She couldn't live like that, in fear of her daughter's life and with her husband's hate. She consumed a dozen of pills, they found her in time to save her but she didn't get past the next 24 hours.

She loved her mum even though she was very strict. Mina was grieving for a long time, she even went to her mother's funeral and she regretted it later. Her father accused her. He thought her to be responsible for his wife's suicide attempt. She left as soon as he said it. Now, she wasn't eating healthy and she barely slept. She couldn't stop thinking about that accusation. Was it really her fault? Should she run away like that? She cried a lot over her mother, her destroyed life, her friends. She felt so lonely but she didn't want a company. But that was what she needed. She didn't admit it but she needed someone to talk to.

With another two weeks passed, she was skinny, her curves were no longer visible, her skin was of unhealthy pale shade. She was staying the night with some homeless people. They were warming their hands over a fire. She stood next to them, unseen, trying to warm herself as well. She was listening to their conversation, she always passed her time eavesdropping.

"You heard about that school dude? A school for mutants. They should get rid of that freaks not educate them. All mutants together at one place? They're surely planning an attack on humanity or something, I'm telling you man."

"They're only children mate, what could they do?" the other man answered not so hatefully.

"Have you ever seen them, their powers? They are dangerous!"

"Yes, I have. They're mere children. With good example they can be prosper to this world. And that Xavier? I think it was really brave to gather them all."

"Sure. I'm gonna find a better place to sleep."

She was glad that the racist man left. She made sure to remember the name Xavier and to google it tomorrow morning. But before she left she put a hundred dollars into the man's coat. She didn't need them, she could steal easily.

She went to an online cafe, luckily no one noticed the computer screen not even the moving mouse. People were so oblivious sometimes.

She found some works of Charles Xavier. Most of them were related to X gene so she assumed he was the founder of that mutant school. She was correct, it was easy to find it. The Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. It carried some irony. Its address was 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem center, Westchester County, New York. It wasn't that far, she just needed a map. She obtained one and went to find a ride, one pickup headed that way so she climbed to the back and seated herself with a map in her hands. She had to be careful, one wrong turn and she could get lost, she really hoped that this truck would go as far as possible. It would make things easier. She waited for the driver to get in, she didn't see him. She just heard the door slam shut and engine starting. She unintentionally hid. It was still weird being invisible.

According to her map they were going straight to Westchester County. What a lucky coincidence!

The car suddenly pulled to the side. The man probably needed to use a natural toilet. Uh oh... she was wrong. It was a man, and quite handsome actually with dark hair and all those muscles, his haircut was a bit odd though. But he didn't need to pee instead he opened the small trunk and easily hopped in. He stood there, towering over her, he seemed to be about 7 inches taller. He was searching for something, looking all around. He... sniffed? He came closer, anger plastered on his face. Could he really smell her? That never happened before.

He came closer again, one more step and he would hit her. He intently stared right where she was. Her heart was beating like crazy, he must had heard it, it was so loud. She prayed for him to return inside the car. The God heard out her prayers. The man shrugged and went back to car. She let out a long sigh. That was pretty close. If he ever stopped again she would find a new lift.

He was still checking his review mirror, trying to catch a glimpse of her. The road was empty, he sped up. She positioned herself on her knees to see why but he turned the wheel rapidly, sending her to the side. She crashed into a tool box which gave a loud thud and tools inside rattled. Her hand was scratched and bled a bit. She quickly wrapped her injured arm in her jacket, the blood drops would be probably visible. She jumped out of trunk, her back hit the ground painfully, she gathered herself and ran away from him. She watched him from afar. He searched his whole car then sniffed again, he turned to her direction and stared there for a minute, however hard he tried he wasn't able to see her. He growled loudly and drove away. Well, she was hurt, without car and she left the map in the trunk, just great. She decided to walk on foot. It was getting dark when she noticed the sign by the road saying she was close. Finally. She was so hungry and it was getting cold.

This wasn't school. It was a freaking mansion! She couldn't see the end of it. The gate was open, inviting her inside. She carefully crossed it. No one was there to stop her but she felt like someone was supervising her, she felt vulnerable at this place, unknown to her. She got to the front door, they were closed and she didn't want to draw attention to her so she quickly went to find some back door. She found an open garage. There were some beautiful pieces. She especially liked the dark motorcycle on the left, next to the brown pickup. Pickup, so that man was a mutant as well or it was just a coincidence, but it would explain a thing or two. He was handsome but she didn't wish to meet him again, he was kinda scaring her with all those angry faces, she was sure a smile would lit up his features nicely. But yeah he looked scary.

She pushed the door open quietly, no one could hear her while she was invisible, not even her steps or breath, but old hinges could wake up some people. Fortunately they seemed pretty new and didn't creak. She slipped inside unnoticed. After few turns she was utterly lost. She considered sleeping in one of the long dark corridors unless she found a real room soon and most of all unlocked. The universe was good to her today and she actually stumbled upon a kitchen. With a food. And it was empty, what more could she wish for? The fridge was full of various types of meals, she made five ham sandwiches, she was starving. She ate them all at rapid pace and drank it down with an orange juice.

She put the dishes into the sink, not bothering with cleaning them. She was exhausted, she needed a place to sleep. She passed few more halls and got to the gym. Pretty huge, she had to add. There was all equipment needed and space for like hundreds of children, nothing like a regular school. There was even a huge pool inside and big locker rooms. She decided to stay there, she even permitted herself a shower. It was a risk but she really needed it. Who wanted to smell like skunk, right?

She woke up to someone screaming at children to run faster. What a lovely teacher, she hated those. They always pushed you to your limits and made a fun of you afterwards with a class bullies.

She made sure no one was in the locker room, nor in the showers. All those young mutants together and she had to only one way out of this place, through them. What if some of them had power that would reveal her? She really hoped for the opposite.

She opened the door, she tried to open them only a bit and slip out. Her luck ran out evidently, the guy she encountered earlier, the one who gave her a lift inadvertently, was there, he had a whistle in his hand and a bunch of 15 years old looking kids were surrounding him. He was their PE teacher, she could have never guessed. He immediately stopped with his lecture about proper running, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Kids, gather here now!" he commanded. They all obligated confused. He looked around and watched her intently without actually seeing her.

He started giving orders: "Shadowcat, go find Professor X, fast. You kids make a circle, the youngest in the middle, keep your eyes open. We have an intruder."

What? She didn't mean any harm! Well, technically she was an intruder but she wanted to find the headmaster that morning. She just didn't get a chance.

She didn't know this man's mutation and she didn't want to find out just yet. She made a run for it. He tracked her somehow and ran straight at her, she heard his fast steps, he was really quick, like an animal. She glanced over her shoulder, he extended a long metal claws from his knuckles. Her jaw dropped, she was doomed, there was no way to dodge him when he slashed his claws like a blades at her. She at least put her arms to the front, they took the most damage. She had deep cuts all the way from her wrists to elbows and he even managed to cut her cheek painfully.

That man and kids could only saw a puddle of blood, getting bigger with every passing minute. She was still able to run but she left a blood trail behind her, there was no chance in hiding. Someone knocked her down from behind. It was a strong energy field and it hit the guy as well. He landed very close to her, he growled and stretched his arms as if on cross. His right hand smacked her into forearm. She tried to roll away but he stood up in a flash and pulled her up by her hand, his iron grip crushing her arm. Her blood was spilling over his fist but he didn't care. He found her neck and positioned his claws, if she moved the slightest bit, he would cut her throat.

"You ain't going anywhere, bub," he muttered in a husky voice.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I don't own X-men. Enjoy the next chapter ;)

 **Telepathic conversation = bold**

* * *

She was trying hard not to move, her whole body ached and she was weaker and weaker from blood loss. She felt her invisibility fading. It happened few times when she was tired but never to this expanse. She couldn't hold her only shields any longer. She slowly, careful not to startle him, put her hand over his fist, she didn't dare speak but she wanted to give him some sign that she might faint. She might fell and kill herself on his sharp claws by accident.

He flinched slightly at her touch. She was now sure that she wasn't transparent anymore. If not by the feeling, then thanks to him. He loosened his grip on her a bit but quickly returned it. At least he wasn't pointing his claws at her anymore. He moved his hand to hold her around her waist.

The door burst open and two men rushed in. One guy had some weird red glasses and the other one had a white majestic wings like an angel, he even looked handsome, he seemed so familiar but she was too weak. She couldn't think clearly.

The winged man ran to her, screaming at the one holding her.

"God, let her go! Minnie? Oh my... are you hurt? Talk to me, please! It's me, Warren," he stammered.

Her captor pushed her away and Warren caught her. She sank into his arms and muttered: "Warren... what..." She wasn't strong enough to finish and fainted.

She woke up in a bed. It smelled there as if she was in hospital. Her hands were pulsing and her head was throbbing. She opened her eyes and then closed them instantly. The light was hurting her eyes. She turned invisible again, it was like a habit of hers by now. She gave some time to her eyes to readjust. She stared at the blank ceiling. When she was sure her head wouldn't spin, she sat up. As soon as she did that her eyes fell on a man in front of her. He was staring at her with angry face. She wanted to leave silently, she moved her hand to push away the covers but only then she noticed that she was actually handcuffed to the bed frame. She tried to move it a few times but she wasn't able to free herself. The man's expression changed, he looked as if he was having some internal conversation. His face turned back to annoyed, he glanced at her but didn't say anything.

They already knew about her and they probably assumed what her powers were so she didn't need to protect herself like that now, it was pointless. She stopped fighting the cuffs and made herself visible once more. He only raised his eyebrow, but she ignored him, she had nothing to say to this man. The silence turned awkward pretty quickly, she was fidgeting with the sheets when two people entered. It was really Warren. So she wasn't hallucinating. And he had wings and he was mutant as well! That actually explained why he was so open-minded about them. Because he was one of them.

"Thank you for notifying me Logan," the bald man on wheelchair said. "Welcome to my school miss Hampton. Warren here told me some things about you but I believe hearing it from yourself would be better and it would help you as well," he offered with a kind smile. She finally learned the man's name. Logan, it sounded as a nickname.

Warren stepped closer to her and held her hand.

"Why didn't you come back? You were gone for months, I was so worried and your... your mum..." his voice broke, he couldn't get himself to tell her.

"I know," she mumbled.

"What?" he asked puzzled.

"I know what happened. I was at funeral," she explained. Her eyes watered but she refused to cry. She cried enough already.

"Mina please, tell us everything, from a beginning," the man who she now knew was Xavier asked.

She scanned the people around her. Warren was still holding her hand, he looked sincerely concerned about her wellbeing. The director of school encouraged her with another kind smile. She didn't mind telling him but the Logan character was something else, she didn't feel comfortable to talk about her tough times in front of him. Xavier shared a look with him and Logan nodded. He glared at her and exited the room.

She told them everything, how she left university and survived on the streets, how she heard two homeless men talking about this school, how she got there. She made it clear that she wanted to find the headmaster and ask if she could continue her studies there or just live there with other students. She was just too tired to do so when she first came.

He understood her struggles, it was hard for every mutant. He allowed her to stay for as long as she wished. She was grateful for opportunity of a better life. Professor, as everyone called him, well that was what Warren told her, left the two of them alone.

Warren hugged her tightly, he went through a lot after she disappeared and he was glad to have his great friend finally back and in one piece.

"Why didn't you come back?" he whispered to her hair.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't. I wasn't ready and after what happened to mum..." she couldn't say it out loud, not yet.

"Oh, Minnie, come here." He embraced her again.

She sobbed quietly on his shoulder, after that long time, it felt good to talk, to relieve her deepest thoughts to someone and she knew Warren would listen and understand it.

They talked for a long time. It was past eight when a blue man came in. She tried hard not to stare but she failed. That man was covered in blue fur! He introduced himself as doctor Hank McCoy and politely ignored her staring. She composed herself and apologized, tomato red. He only laughed and waved it off. He put down the cuffs and explained it was just precaution because she kept disappearing back and forth. She wasn't angry. He told her she was good to go but he needed to check her wounds in two days. They appointed a time and Warren then led her to her temporary room. It was an ordinary room, a bit boring with only bed in the middle, bed side table, drawer and those grey walls were an architecture disaster but better than streets. Warren gave her clothes borrowed from one of older students. She decided to sleep only in her underwear and a comfy shirt she found. It was loose on her since she was pretty thin now. She didn't care it was sort of early. She was exhausted and needed her beauty sleep. She was out as soon as she hit the pillows.

She stood in the alley, she faced Joanna and some more of her used to be friends. Their faces were blank and they slowly neared her. She backed only to collide with a wall. She was trapped.

"You filthy scum. You're nothing more than a bloody monster. You would kill us all without blinking your eye," Jo said as if she was a leader of their small group. Mina wanted to scream. She would never hurt them even though they had hurt her badly. She was about to protest but she didn't get an opportunity to do so. They ran at her, all at once. Their fists met her stomach painfully, she fell to the ground and they continued kicking her. Her whole body trembled in excruciating pain. She wanted to get away. She wished to stop the pain, to make it go away. She screamed. She was falling. Only then she noticed it wasn't happening in her nightmare. She was awake and falling. What?

She saw something dark materialize over her, a ceiling. She wanted the free fall to stop and it did. She fell at something or more like someone. She was on top of a man. It happened so quickly. She landed on him, he pinned her down, his hand squeezing around her neck and other one keeping her arms above her head.

She didn't fight him, she had zero chance against him. The recognition dawned on his face soon and be released her.

"What the heck?" he grunted and rubbed his forehead.

"I didn't mean to. Sorry. I have no idea how I did that," she stuttered.

He rose from the bed and pulled her up as well. He didn't quite guess the right amount of strength and she collided with his bare chest, she noted he was fit and solid. She bit her lip. The urge to laugh was too big. The universe was messing with her. She was so embarrassed. Logan rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "ugh... sorry for that."

"It's okay," she practically squealed. He opened the door for her and slammed it shut as soon as she crossed the doorstep.

That was pretty rude, but what more did she expect of him? Her back hurt from the crash, but it wasn't that bad. Her throat, well, she was sure bruises would be there by morning.

She supposed his room was exactly under hers so she tried to make a mental map of her floor but it wasn't enough and she got lost. She thought that maybe she could wake up someone but being a bother wasn't something she wanted to be known of.

The voice echoed in her mind suddenly. It sounded familiar. Someone was giving her directions. **_'Who is that?'_ ** she pondered. The voice actually answered and she almost yelled at surprise. She recognized professor Xavier and he explained that he was mutant as well and a very powerful telepath.

She found her room easily with his help. He promised that they would help her understand her powers more. She was glad to hear that, she didn't want to repeat her trip to Logan's any time soon. He chuckled in her head. She absolutely forgot about him there. He promised to keep her nightmares at bay for this night and she slept peacefully.

The morning came too quickly. She groaned, she really wanted to stay in the warm, comfy bed but someone was banging at her door loudly. She shouted back that she would be there soon. Again, she didn't want to be a bother so she made a messy bun on her head and throw some clean borrowed clothes on herself. She didn't forget to cover her neck.

She opened the door and to her dismay, Logan was standing there, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Finally!" he beamed flatly. She didn't comment it. He started walking away in a brisk pace, she supposed she should follow him. It was hard to catch up with him. He was probably doing it on purpose.

"Xavier ordered me to take you to kitchen and show you his office," he explained. The word ordered was pretty important in his explanation as if he wanted her to know he was doing it unwillingly.

"Okay," she said a bit out of breath.

He glanced at her and slowed down. She was thankful for that, she had never been a morning person and with that nightmare and all, she was tired.

There were kids everywhere. They made their way to the kitchen. There were only a few of them and they were all older students. One girl with an odd white stripe in place of her fringe greeted Logan cheerfully. Mina was amazed that anyone would be more than polite with that man.

The girl focused on her with her mouth hang open.

"Wow, your hair! How did you get that?" she asked puzzled.

All of the anger and frustration Mina was holding since she came there exploded. The poor girl was just the coincidence.

"I didn't ask for that unlike you," she answered bitterly and motioned to girl's hair. She immediately paled. Mina must had hit a nerve. Logan was there to protect the girl in seconds.

"She didn't ask for that either. Everyone here got through a shit. Accept it or get out!" She cringed at his language. His words were cold. He probably didn't know what she had to do after her mutation but it stung anyways. She thought back to her mother and her eyes filled with tears. She turned her back to them and exited the room calmly. When she was out of eyesight she started to run. She didn't know how but she got to her room. She didn't even make it to bed. She sank to the floor as soon as she closed the door. Her body shook with sobs. She didn't want to offend someone. She didn't even want to say those things and now it was too late to take it back. She would surely make a lot of friends that way.

She felt someone trying to get to her head but she blocked them by turning invisible. Her mutation gave her a great shield from all telepathic damage but her own. Her own thoughts could harm her with everything they got.

She calmed herself after few long minutes. She was ready to apologize to that girl but never to Logan, he was the one of the pair who should be apologizing.

She checked herself in a mirror, her eyes were puffy and red. She tried to look more natural by applying cold water at them. After five minutes it actually helped.

She got out with an aim to find her at all costs but she didn't even know her name.

She spotted the girl in a huge living room with her friends. They were all chatting and laughing happily. Only the girl seemed a bit off.

She quickly made sure that Logan wasn't around and approached her. The girl looked utterly surprised but didn't start screaming at her which was a good sign.

"Hey, may I talk to you?" Mina asked awkwardly.

"Okay," the girl answered cautiously.

They both went to the nearby room that was empty.

"Look, I'm really sorry for what I said. I... I'm just so frustrated since this all began and..." The girl stopped her by placing a gloved hand on her shoulder. Mina spaced away.

"Hey, I get it. I really do. However rude that comment was I'm not angry. You have no idea how I got it and I have no idea why you have such a colorful hair. If you need someone to talk to I'm here. We all went through something bad and I'm sure you did as well. We will understand," she finished with a smile.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me. I'm Mina by the way."

"I'm Rogue, so do you want to talk now or?"

Mina smiled hopefully.

They spent almost the whole day just talking. They explained their powers to each other. Rogue's story and encounter with Magneto made her feel so much guiltier. She also told her about Logan, that they actually met the same way as Mina met him. She told her that his code name was Wolverine. She also said that he had enhanced senses such as hearing and smell. It made sense to her know. He could probably smell her while she was invisible. Looked like her powers weren't that protective.

Professor Xavier's voice rang in her mind. He told her to come down to training room. She thought that exercise would only help her so she asked Rogue to show her the way.

She left Mina in front of the entrance.

The door opened by itself and she took it as a signal to enter. She immediately noticed the blue doctor in a spandex uniform, who wouldn't. Her eyes moved to the left and to her shock, Logan was there. At sight of her, his claws came out, painfully slowly. She unintentionally cringed. He didn't know she and Rogue were friends now. He was going to kill her by the look of it.

Hank explained the stimulation to her. Because it was her first time, there were no sentinels or other killing machines. They only needed to know the extent of her powers and fighting skills. Hank showed her to dressing rooms, there were all sizes of uniforms but none fit her perfectly so she decided to wear one which was nicely hugging her curves but her upper part was a bit loose. She zipped it as high as possible, she even let her hair down but the bruises were still pretty visible. She couldn't do more so she braced herself for her likely death and entered the fighting area. Logan was already waiting there for her. She internally wished she was going to spar with Hank but no such luck. Wolverine wouldn't go easy on her. She sighed.

The stimulation wasn't very dangerous but pretty cunning. She was supposed to knock out Logan in order to win or more like survive and simulation would add obstacles. Just great.

They stood 10 meters away from each other. He had his claws extended and waited for the bell to ring. _'Three'_ the computer announced. She closed her eyes and focused. It didn't take her long to turn invisible. When she opened her eyes the computer began the fight. Logan set off full speed. She hardly blinked and he was almost near her. She ducked to the ground. The wave of cold air hit her. She rolled out of way and the huge ice wall separated her from him. She could hear him banging on the wall angrily. She smirked triumphantly but what now? She needed some strategy. His hands were most dangerous, she could sneak up on him but he would smell her. Maybe if she tried to fight him invisible he might not punch her so much if he couldn't see her. That was the best plan she had. She, as quietly as possible, got behind him. He immediately stopped and looked over his shoulder. She held her breath. He slowly continued. She was just a few feet away and ready to blow her fist when he turned and caught it in his. She cursed loudly but he couldn't hear. She started kicking and hitting everywhere she could. She was doing miserably until she accidentally hit his manhood. He growled in pain and gave her enough time to punch him. She landed few hits and pinned him to the floor with his hands secured. The bandage on her left arm was torn together with her sleeve. She had some new bruises over her whole body, he really wasn't gentle.

She actually managed to get him down. The corner of her mouth twitched. He rolled his eyes probably thinking it was a beginner's luck. He looked behind her and his eyes went wide. She was confused. In the brief time of her win, she didn't notice the next obstacle. The fire balls shot at them. She was about to turn and look herself when he switched their positions just as the other night but this time his hands weren't on her throat instead they were covering her head. Actually, his whole body was covering her smaller frame. She was totally blocked from her surroundings, she couldn't see anything now, but while he turned her down she took a glimpse of fire.

He screamed in pain. She smelled the burning flesh. It made her a bit sick. He was protecting her even though he was angry with her. It made her guilty, how could she help him? She couldn't bear his screams. Maybe she could repeat what she did yesterday. She had no clue how to do it again but she focused on them both, her hands on his torso, she wanted them to be like air, to be unharmed by everything. The fire wouldn't hurt him anymore. She imagined them disappear. He stopped shouting and just growled as his body was healing. She was still concentrated when Hank ended the stimulation. She hardly heard him. She opened her eyes and Logan helped her up.

"Mina! How did you phase? And you phased Logan as well! Amazing first day!" Hank beamed. His scientific side showing off. He talked about them as if they were not there. He walked away to make some notes. Her knees trembled and Logan steadied her. She didn't know she was that tired. With all the adrenaline gone and she pushed her limits today. His eyes darkened after he helped her. He seemed to forget about their sort of small argument for a moment but it all came back. She waited if he would tell something but he didn't. _'Maybe he will apologize after Rogue tells him 'cause I won't,'_ she pondered.

She left him there without a single word and headed for a shower in dressing room.

She was only in towel when someone got in, she feared it was Logan but it was just Rogue. She came to take her to dinner and she wanted to introduce her to her boyfriend and other friends.

All that training and focusing left her exhausted therefore she stayed with them only for about an hour. She was introduced to Piotr, Bobby, Kitty, who had similar powers to hers, and Warren that she already knew.

She fell asleep almost at the corridor.

She didn't have any other training during the next two weeks, she didn't even meet Logan. Rogue said something about him leaving for a while. She didn't mind. Every time they crossed paths she ended up injured, emotionally or physically.

Her cuts on arms healed nicely but left a faint scars. Hank was sad he couldn't do anything about that but it reminded her that she needed that training. Next time she would be able to put up a fight.

She spent time mostly with Rogue and Warren, sometimes Kitty was showing her how to control her phasing. But she got the best help from professor Xavier and doctor McCoy. They figured out most of her powers. It was obvious that she could turn invisible but they found out to what extent. She could make objects invisible while holding them such as her clothes or bag. In that form no one could hear her words, breathing or heartbeat but mutants with enhanced nose could smell her. When her body was invisible so was her mind. Not even as strong telepath as professor could get into her mind. And to her other ability, they called it phasing, she wasn't the first one there with it. She could walk through objects and she could take someone with her but it made her pretty tired so Kitty offered to learn her more. They trained their powers together.

Today, Piotr joined them. It was his time to spar with Kitty but he was hesitant.

"But that is just silly. How do I fight her when I can't even touch her?" Mina gulped the water she was drinking and rolled her eyes.

"Then fight without your powers!" she exclaimed as if it was obvious. Kitty's eyes popped out.

"But...," she wanted to rationalize but Piotr interrupted her.

"That's even worse. I could hurt her!" he fumed in a Russian accent. It was funny. Kitty was blushing like crazy.

Mina stood up and took her towel and bottle.

"Please, get together already! See ya tomorrow." With that she left but secretly winked at Kitty over her shoulder.

She was giggling to herself as she went to her room. She was all sweaty but her own shower was more comfortable than those in dressing room.

Mina wasn't looking where she was going. As she turned the corner she met with a solid thing. She almost fell backwards but the wall, as she thought, wasn't a wall. It was Logan, he returned from his trip and of course she had to stumble upon him. Surprisingly, he looked calm, he just sidestepped her and continued in his way. She looked after him but eventually shrugged. She was in need of a fresh shower indeed.

At dinner Kitty and Piotr came together, holding hands. Bobby whistled and Mina with some other girls clapped. It was about time. Before they seated themselves, Kitty mouthed to her a silent thank you. Mina smiled at her, she was glad to see her friend happy and she did that. Kitty deserved it, as opposed to Joanna. She didn't want her mind to get there so she quickly pushed it away.

After supper professor Xavier wanted to talk to her in his office. She excused herself and made her way there. She had few meters in front of her when someone opened the door. It was Logan again. He probably heard her steps. **_'Why is Logan here?_ '** she wondered.

 ** _'Everything in due time,'_** professor said inside of her head.

She nodded and entered. Logan shut the door behind her and crossed his arms. She ignored his irritated glares and sat down.

"You are here for quite some time miss Hamptom and it would be good for you if you went home to gather your belongings. I'm sure your future stay here will be more pleasant that way. Logan will accompany you," he explained. At first she thought he was going to kick her out but it was even worse. She had to face her father.

"Can we go now?" she inquired. Both Logan and professor seemed surprised.

"I have my reasons," she added. Since it was Friday night her father would leave for his usual weekend trip. He and his golf club got drunk on Friday and played golf the next two days.

Logan reluctantly agreed. After half an hour they were on the road. This time she was inside of pickup not hiding in the trunk.

He didn't ask anything and they spent the whole way in silence. She only gave him directions.

He pulled over and stopped.

"Here we go," she muttered and got out of the car. Logan followed her lead.

Her father's car wasn't anywhere near and lights were out in whole house. She quickly found a spare key. It was still at its usual place.

She opened the door. Everything was the same. Nothing in this modern house changed after she left and her mother died. She avoided her mother's quarters on purpose. She told Logan to wait for her there. She quickly wrote a note for her father, saying she was there and took her things and that he would never see her again.

She returned to Logan and motioned to him to follow her. She needed help with her luggage. He looked a bit surprised at her room. It seemed peculiar compared to black and white modern house.

Her room was huge as the rest of the house, she had her own closet and bathroom but that wasn't weird. The odd thing was that her room was of light blue color and stars were painted on the high ceiling. The furniture was dark brown and old. She loved culture and history. The modern style didn't quite fit her.

"Do you think I can take a chair there?" she asked quietly. Her eyes on an old leather armchair. It looked unnaturally comfortable. He quirked an eyebrow but nodded. The wide smile spread on her face. She loved reading in that chair.

Together they managed to get it to the trunk. It wasn't too heavy but stairs gave them some hard time.

She returned to room and packed a lot of clothes. She was never returning after all. She didn't need all the expensive robes and Casadei shoes. She wouldn't need high heels in school. She left those there and packed her shirts, sweaters and jeans. She couldn't leave without all her blouses and skirts. She loved them too much.

She asked Logan to put it in car and meanwhile packed her underwear.

On the left side of her room was big bookshelf. She had more than hundred books there. All genres from novels to fantasy. Definitely more romances though.

Logan was taking down the last box filled with books when they both heard a car. Her father must had changed his schedule, it wouldn't be the first time. She ushered him out but they were too slow. They met with her father at the door. It was an awkward reunion. They just stood there staring at each other. The hate in his eyes was unbearable, she cast her eyes to the floor.

"You. You! Monster! How dare you enter this house! And after what you did to your own mother!" He shouted as a mad man. Mina flinched at his unkind voice.

"Logan, please, wait for me in the car." She pleaded with him with her eyes. He eyed her father but said nothing and left.

She fully faced her father.

"This isn't my fault. I can't change my genes," she started calmly.

"Then you should have rather died! You killed your mother! You destroyed our family!" He didn't follow her intention to stay composed and reasonable. He couldn't think of anything other than her dead mother.

She really tried but it was too much now.

"I didn't! It was all your doing! You filled her with that hate for mutants, she tried to kill herself not because I am mutant but because you would have never accepted me! I am your daughter and you forgot about that the very moment you heard the word mutant!" she hissed. His jaw dropped and he slapped her across face. The small yelp escaped her lips. She didn't know he was a man able to hit a woman and his daughter.

She put her hand over her cheek trying to dull the pain. Her face showed disappointment.

"It's time to go," Logan commanded. She didn't see him reappear but she didn't want to stay here. Logan took her hand and dragged her out.

He helped her to car and got in himself. Before he started the engine he asked if she was okay. He was kind. It surprised her almost as much as her father's behavior. She nodded and turned to window, she didn't want him to see her silent tears. He didn't push her to tell him anything so she stayed quiet.

She was emotionally tired and eventually fell asleep.

The loud bang woke her up.

"What the...," Logan grunted. He stopped on the side of the road and checked the tires. One was torn. She heard him swear.

He returned and leaned on the open door.

"Do you have a phone? My battery died few minutes ago." _'So something must have happened,'_ she thought.

"Sorry, I don't have one," she said apologetically. She hardly ever carried it with herself, she used it only for some emergency calls. She preferred reading or talking to real people.

"Damn it. What kind of teenager are you, kid?" He sounded almost amused. To her it seemed a bit offending. She was turning eighteen in few weeks and she was pretty mature for her age. She didn't take drugs and she most definitely didn't have one night stands every weekend.

"I'm not that young!" she defended herself.

He showed his hands into air in defensive manner: "if you say so."

She gave him an ugly glare. He might have meant it as defense but his sarcastic tone indicated otherwise.

"So we don't have a phone or spare tire. What now, ki... Mina?" It was the first time he actually said her name. It sounded nice in his husky voice. The corners of her mouth lifted.

"What?" He glanced her way, she was blushing as the result of her thoughts. He was becoming irritated so she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

"Can't we call professor Xavier?" He was about to retort something so she continued with her idea: "telepathically I mean."

He burst out laughing. She didn't find it that funny but laugh was indeed contagious and she soon joined him. She wiped the tears and tried to calm down. Her stomach already hurt from all that. Logan stopped as well and gave her a genuine smile. She couldn't believe this man. Why had he changed so suddenly? It was a mystery but a welcomed one.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I don't own X-men, Marvel does.

 _Thoughts = italics_

 **Telepathic conversation = bold**

* * *

Professor was really getting on his nerves with all that 'You're alone Logan' and 'You should go out more' or 'Why are you always so grumpy?' He couldn't stand listening to it and when even Rogue had begun, he left. He needed a break from all those kids.

He drove for miles just to clear his head. After few hours, he drove by a small pub. He turned the car around and visited it. He had about ten glasses when the barman kicked him out. He couldn't actually get drunk but why tell the man?

He felt something was wrong but he wasn't able to pinpoint his finger to it so he just got inside of his car. He accidently slammed the door too loudly. Some guys stared at him from a window. They must had been sure he would kill himself after that much of alcohol. He shrugged and started the engine.

He had enough time for himself and headed back to school. He had a class to attend tomorrow after all. He wasn't the best teacher but the kids liked him, he sometimes wondered why.

He smelled someone. Literally smelled. His enhanced senses enabled that.

It was coming from his trunk. He checked if someone was there but couldn't see anything so he pulled over. He got out of the car, came to the end and opened the trunk. No one was there but he still smelled a person. He became frustrated. _'What the heck?'_

He was almost at the edge of the trunk, he sniffed again and smell was still present but there was no way anyone could stand in front of him. He stretched out his hand into a thin air, just to be sure. He stared for a while and eventually gave up and shrugged. He was still cautious though.

Few minutes passed and the presence was there. It was driving him crazy! What on Earth was happening to his nose? This wasn't normal. He kept checking his review mirror but saw nothing. He decided for last test. To his luck, the road was empty. He turned the wheel to the side rapidly. If someone or something was there, it would most definitely loose balance.

He was right, the loud thud echoed and his tools also moved. He stopped the car. So everything was right with his smell, something was really in there.

He basically ran out of there. He searched every centimeter of his car but nothing was there. Only thing out of ordinary was a drop of fresh blood on his toolbox. The only evidence that he was indeed correct. He could track the person but why bother. They were gone by now. He sniffed and caught a trail. It led to the forest beside the road. He really wanted to see who it was. Even with his great sight, he couldn't. He uttered an animal like growl and let it go. He was irritated by this person. He just wanted some relax and time for himself! What was so hard about it?

The gate to mansion was opened, probably for him. He didn't bother to close it. He parked next to his pride and joy. His motorcycle. He also liked his good ol' pickup but it wasn't the same as the feeling of wind in your hair.

 **'I see you returned in a one piece,'** professor Xavier said inside of his head. Logan thought back to that weird event, professor probably knew about it from his mind already.

 **'I think some good times are waiting for you my friend,'** he smiled. Logan was confused, how could he be so sure about something like that?

Logan didn't have energy for telepathy and foreshadowing so he shrugged and made his way to bed. A beer would be nice but he didn't want to wake up children. And his stocks were getting thinner. He needed to write it on a shopping list for Ororo.

The next morning came too soon for his liking. He had to wake up early because he had the first lesson, he taught PE and history.

He growled internally, Kitty was in that class, damn it. That kid was practically hyperactive, bouncing with energy.

He started the PE lesson with some proper stretching and then running. Some kids were painfully slow and their condition was not worth mentioning. He urged them to run faster. He knew pretty well how they hated it but your enemy wouldn't give you the time to catch your breath.

Even Kitty was running out of energy. Literally.

He shook his head in dismay. He whistled at them to draw their attention. They made a sort of circle around him. He started talking about the right running technique.

He heard the door to dressing room opening. No one was supposed to be there. Everyone was exercising today, not a single girl had period, which was usually extremely awkward, and nobody was sick.

The children didn't hear, if not for his great hearing, even he wouldn't.

"Kids, gather here now," he ordered. He couldn't risk their lives if something was about to get messed up. They were confused but he had zero time to explain. He focused his everything on that door.

The familiar smell hit him. The same person. He accidently brought a threat right to the children. _'Shit.'_ How to proceed? Kitty was fastest from them and no harm could get to her. But there was no time to hid others.

"Shadowcat, go find Professor X, fast. You kids make a circle, the youngest in the middle, keep your eyes open. We have an intruder." He hoped that they wouldn't panic. Fortunately, they were too mature for their age due to their backstories. They had a hard live after their mutation kicked in and Charles finding them must had been the best thing in their lives.

The smell was hard. _'Raspberry?'_ Well someone was enjoying school showers for sure. It just made it easier for him. He could find the person easily. They were even so stupid to start running. When you ran your steps are heavier. Everyone knew that. He heard their steps and ran for it. He was really quick so he was right behind that person in mere three seconds.

He let out his claws and attacked. He felt the flesh tearing and blood splashed at him but he still couldn't see anyone. They were losing blood rapidly. The puddle was already forming on the ground. It was impossible to run away now. The trail couldn't be covered.

He was about to finish off the unwanted guest when a strong energy wave hit his front. He was knocked to the ground.

 _'Fuck! Matt really needs more lessons in aiming,'_ he growled and stretched his arms, the fall took his breath away from his lungs. His hand hit someone, it had to be the strange mutant. He knew they were still lying on ground so he immediately got into action. He found an arm and dragged that person up. It was pretty small and slim person, maybe a woman or a younger guy.

He didn't want them to have chance to get away so he placed his claws on their throat, an obvious death threat. The hot red liquid was making his whole arm sticky, it was unpleasant but he didn't care. He had been in a worst crap throughout his long life.

"You ain't going anywhere, bub," he whispered dangerously into stranger's ear. Or at least where he thought their ear was.

The person in his hands was literally flickering. He saw glimpses of pink and blue. How odd. Someone touched his hand slightly. He felt the small hand covering his fist. It was cold and trembling.

The person finally showed. He flinched at the sight and almost lost his grip. It was only a teenage girl for Christ's sake! How did he miss that? And he wanted to kill her. But what if she was one of Magneto's new assets. He strengthen his grip again. This was no time for mistakes. The girl must talk but not in front of the kids. He retracted his claws. He was sure she wouldn't fight him. He moved his other arm to her waist. He wanted to hold her close but he also reckoned she might faint so it was kind of precaution.

Someone burst in. He recognized Cyclops and Angel. They ran to him, he had no idea why they were so overreacting. It couldn't be because of this girl or could it? Warren indeed looked as if he knew her.

"God , let her go! Minnie? Oh my... are you hurt? Talk to me, please. It's me, Warren!" So yeah, he probably knew this Minnie. _'What a nice name... shit Logan what the hell?'_

He pushed her away suddenly, he wanted nothing else, just to get this thing over with. Of course he didn't mean any harm. Well, not after Angel cleared the situation.

She fainted in his arms and he almost flew to the medical ward. Almost, that was the keyword, his wings were too large for these corridors.

Logan didn't plan on following him but his curiosity got the best of him.

Hank got there mere seconds earlier than they did. He had bandages and everything prepared.

While he was bandaging her hands Logan felt pretty ashamed. He had hurt a child. Well, she didn't look like one and he had no idea since he wasn't able to see her, but she was still a kid. Those cuts would most definitely scar _. 'Damn it!'_ he cursed.

 **'Logan, please, careful with that language, there are children all around,'** Xavier warned him telepathically. He flinched but quickly recovered from his surprise and rolled his eyes, he was there for a while but getting used to a man reading your mind, deepest thoughts... that was impossible.

 **'Sure, sure professor.'**

 **'Away with pretending. I know how you feel and it was not your fault. Even I could not see her mind. But you can do some things to help. Since you don't need so much sleep you can watch over her, call for me when she wakes up...'**

 **'Okay I get it. So you want me to babysit. That I can do,'** Logan agreed.

 **'Well then I'm informing you that miss Hampton is patched up already. It's your time.'** He sighed and got back to the hospital like room. Angel looked as if he was about to cry, Logan ordered him to leave. He still had some classes which were important. He would be of no use here while she was sleeping. Fortunately Warren saw that he was making a fair point and left.

Logan glanced at her. She was peacefully lying on bed. He wondered if her hair was mutation or she just had this rebel personality. He hoped not. Apart from that hair she seemed like a nice person. Her features were soft and kind. He found himself wanting to get to know her but that probably would never happen after he kind of attacked her. He let it go with a sigh and seated himself next to her.

She slept peacefully and disappeared few times but thanks to the cuffs he was sure she was still there.

He was getting bored, he sat there for about three hours. His body was a bit sore from that terrible chair so he stood up and walked around the room.

He heard a movement and turned to her rapidly. She was awake, she turned invisible. He didn't know what was happening so he stared at her, or where she was supposed to be. It was annoying how she always disappeared.

He was reassured about her current position. The sheets moved and then she was struggling with cuffs. He only crossed his arms and called for Xavier.

 **'She's up, looks like she doesn't appreciate the cuffs Hank gave her,'** he said.

 **'Don't wish to spoil it to you, but she probably doesn't appreciate your company since you were ready to kill her,'** professor answered honestly.

Logan didn't bother with answer. He knew Xavier was right but still.

He glanced at her, she stopped fighting and he could see her again. She stared at him, she looked like a doe in front of her hunter.

He ignored her terrified looks and waited for Xavier to come. He eventually did together with Warren.

"Thank you for notifying me Logan," he said out loud and turned his attention to the girl.

"Welcome to my school miss Hampton. Warren here told me some things about you but I believe hearing it from yourself would be better and it would help you as well," professor told her, Logan just stood in the corner, arm crossed, waiting for him to end his little welcoming speech.

The Hampton girl didn't answer, she might had wanted to but Warren didn't give her a chance and bombarded her with questions and worries.

"Why didn't you come back? You were gone for months, I was so worried and your... your mum..."

Logan wondered what happened to her mother, probably nothing good. It was always like this. Whenever a mutant got powers, people were in danger.

"I know," the girl mumbled, barely hearable.

"What?" Warren inquired confused.

"I know what happened. I was at funeral." So her mother was indeed dead but from the sound of it, she had nothing to do with it.

The girl was on the verge of tears and Warren was holding her hand. He felt like he was interrupting something. He felt as uncomfortable as a girl but if she was to stay there he had to know a thing or two about her. He would never let a potentially dangerous mutant anywhere near his kids.

"Mina please, tell us everything, from a beginning," Xavier told her. The calmness was radiating of off him.

She glanced at everyone in room. She stopped her eyes at him. She probably find him untrustworthy or something.

 **'Logan, she feels very uncomfortable near you, can you please leave us?'** Xavier asked him politely. Well, it seemed more like a command then question but Logan agreed. He glared at her. Xavier would tell him everything later anyways.

He only closed the door when professor called him in his head again. **'Don't leave just yet.'**

 **'What? You just said...'** he protested.

 **'I know very well what I said. She is okay without you not being in the same room but you can always listen,'** he explained.

 **'You want me to eavesdrop on your conversation,'** Logan though more to himself than actually answering professor.

 **'Yes, that's right. I would have to tell you her story later but why bother when you can hear it right now.'**

Professor was right. Logan shrugged and leaned closer to the door.

She took a deep breath and started: "I was reading a book in my dorm, I have no idea when it happened, I guess I was invisible for more than 15 hours since I noticed something was wrong. Joanna, my friend, and Warren, they all ignored me. I thought it was some sort of prank..."

"I would never do that to you," Warren protested.

Logan snorted. She must had awesome friends if she thought they would do such a thing to her.

"Warren, I know, but what would you think? You just walked passed me even though I greeted you and called your name few times." Angel was probably going to object something because she quickly continued.

"Now, I know you didn't mean to so I don't blame, okay?"

This was going to take a while. Logan sat down, resting near the wall.

"Right, so... the next morning, after I showered I noticed my hair was of this color. It almost gave me heart attack." Angel chuckled.

"That's not funny Warren. You know how I liked my long brown hair!" He shut up after that. Logan felt almost proud.

"Once again, I thought it was a prank so I went to confront Joanna." Here came the terrible friends...

There was a long pause until Xavier encouraged her: "Mina, please continue."

"Sorry," she started quietly, "we argued, it was pretty intense." She took another deep breath. "She looked at me with such a hate and disgust. She called me monster... I didn't do anything, I don't get it. She was so... I just thought we were better friends than that." Another pause followed. This time Xavier gave her time to calm down. Logan felt angry for her. That Joanna was a real bitch. People never ceased to amaze him. How stupid they could be. Calling Mina a monster just because she was a mutant was unfair and harsh.

"I then ran away. I couldn't face it. I was doing okay until my mum committed a suicide," her voice quivered at the end.

"I was grieving, it was hard for me alone but I managed to survive on the streets. I was invisible almost all the time. I overheard two homeless men talking about you and your school so I searched for it and got here somehow. That man, Logan is his name right?" she asked, professor or Warren nodded.

"Well, so he unintentionally gave me a ride. He must have noticed me, I have no idea how he did that but whatever. He looked pretty angry so I quickly left his car, I was close so I walked the rest of the way. I was exhausted and I didn't want to wake anyone and I somehow found myself in the gym so I slept there." And showered, Logan was sure about that.

"And then... well you know what happened then."

She was finished. He took it as a cue to leave. He didn't want to listen about how much he had hurt her even a slightest bit.

Logan was back in his room, he was in deep sleep. He didn't hear screams until something crashed on him, it was a person. He didn't wait, he attacked his attacker.

He pinned the person beneath him. One of his hands squeezed the person's neck and the other one hold her hands secured above her head. Wait, she? He finally recognized Mina. _'Seriously woman?'_ he thought angrily.

She didn't even fight back, she just waited for him to stop. He released her.

"What the heck?" he demanded irritably. It was probably in the middle of night. He rubbed his forehead. Great. Another useless night. He wouldn't fall back asleep any time soon.

"I didn't mean to, sorry. I have no idea how I did that." Shit, another phaser in the house. This couldn't get any better.

He stood up from the bed and took her hand. She literally flew to his chest. Her bare legs brushed him and he face palmed himself internally. He jinxed the part about it not getting even better.

He was still holding her, she was blushing so he quickly put his arms down. He rubbed his neck, this was awkward man.

"Ugh... sorry for that." Talking about awkward...

"It's okay," she squealed, her voice high-pitched.

He opened the door, signalizing her to exit his room. He was sure she would find the way back to her room just fine. She almost ran away and he rapidly closed the door before she had a chance to turn around and say anything.

He sighed heavily. He had to talk to professor about this tomorrow.

Logan sat down in his armchair and waited. Few minutes passed and he was beginning to feel worried. He still didn't hear her steps up in the room.

 **'Professor, are you sleeping?'** He tried.

 **'Not anymore,'** groggy sounding Xavier answered.

 **'Sorry for that. Hampton phased through ceiling here...'**

 **'What? Logan that's... is she okay?'** Xavier sounded surprised. It wasn't usual for mutants to have two gifts.

 **'She is fine but I think she is lost somewhere in mansion.'**

 **'Oh, don't worry. I will take care of it,'** he reassured Logan and left his mind.

She made it back in less than five minutes. Logan nodded for himself and went back to bed.

As he expected his sleep was erratic. He had woken up twice and it was already half past six when professor reached his mind once more.

 **'Morning Logan. I need a favor of you. I would ask Warren but since he has school I need you to do it. Someone has to show Mina around, we can't let her get lost every time she exits her room.'**

That was right, but why Logan again? Any other kid in her age could be great. She was probably scared shitless of him.

 **'I have my reasons as why Logan, you don't need to hear them. Just do it, please.'** He rolled his eyes. Xavier was up to something and he had no idea what was it.

He brushed his teeth, dressed and hoped she was already awake. This was going to be so awkward. He could tell.

He was banging on her door repeatedly. She was asleep. Duh! He had to wait for her to get dressed, put on make-up... ugh it was going to last forever. He must had woken up the whole corridor since she shouted back that she would be out of there soon. Well, here comes the hour of waiting.

He was tapping his foot impatiently, she was preparing for five minutes! Wasn't that enough? He didn't even brush his hair... what was taking her so long?!

She opened the door after ten minutes.

"Finally!" he said happily, it sounded sarcastic though. He was pretty glad she wasn't that slow in bathroom or whatever she was doing but now was the time to hurry.

"Xavier ordered me to take you to kitchen and show you his office," he explained to her. She was surely curious as why he was there, banging at her door that early.

"Okay," she breathed out. He turned to her, her cheeks were blushed. He only then noted her small frame and how quickly he was going. He immediately slowed down.

As they neared common area, kids were scattered everywhere.

To his surprise kitchen was not that crowded. Only Rogue was there with her boyfriend and other friends.

"Hey there Logan," she beamed. He smiled as an answer.

Rogue quickly lost interest in him and instead focused on Mina.

"Wow, your hair! How did you get that?" she asked Mina.

Mina looked sad for a while but it was rapidly replaced by anger.

"I didn't ask for that unlike you," she spit out and pointed at Rogue's white piece of hair _. 'How dared she?!'_ He was sure she couldn't know about Magneto but still. Who did she think she was? Insulting his friends, family just like that?

"She didn't ask for that either. Everyone here got through a shit. Accept it or get out!" He said too coldly. He regretted his words as soon as he spoked them. After all, she had some hard times lately and he just said that. Her eyes watered and he almost laughed. Great, he made her cry. Why the hell was he even here with her? Yeah right, because freaking Xavier thought it to be good idea. Well it wasn't. She turned her back and slowly walked away. He knew she ran as soon as they couldn't see her, but he still heard her.

Rogue was about to do something about it but he told her otherwise, it would be better to let her go and calm down by herself. He them took his favorite beer out of fridge and left to work on his car.

His car was in perfect state so he quickly ran out of options, some training wouldn't be bad. He needed to let out his anger, guilt and frustration on someone, it was going to be Hank or Colossus probably.

Hank was really there but only as a messenger of bad news. Mina was heading there to find out the extent of her powers during a simulation.

When she entered, a thought crossed his mind. Charles was behind this. Why did he keep on making them spend time together? Nothing good came out of it. It pissed him that he had no clue what game he was playing. His claws came out by themselves. She cringed and visibly paled at the sight of him. He must look dangerous. Hell, he was dangerous.

He waited while Hank was explaining the simulation and then she had to change into something else, so another waiting.

He gulped, but not because she was wearing tight spandex suit which was hugging her curves nicely, no. He was shocked because of the bruises on her neck. For a second he thought he was gonna kill a guy who did that to her but the reality struck him hard. It was him. He did that to her. Somehow their encounters always ended with her getting hurt by him.

Whenever the simulation began, they stood ten meters away from each other, this time wasn't different. He eagerly waited for the simulation to start and as soon as the computer announced **START** he ran at her, full speed. She just ducked down. If this was real life, she would be dead if not for the simulation which was creating obstacles during their fight. This time a huge ice wall separated them. He banged at it frustrated. It could be over so quickly, but no...

He stood there, expecting her to hit first. He focused with his nose instead of eyes. He was blinded now. She would probably strike invisible and from back.

She was right behind him. He sensed the air movement and caught her small fist into his. Still invisible she was hitting and kicking everywhere. He tried to dodge her but she didn't care about his claws, she was too high on adrenaline to even notice when he sliced her hand. He pulled the claws back. He was about to knock her down when she hit him right between legs. That was so unfair! She had probably done it by accident but it still hurt. In his moment of pain she sent him to the ground and sat on him, just to be sure. She was smart enough to hold his hands over his head, he could still get her of him easily by kicking her but something caught his attention before he had a chance to do so.

New obstacle, fire balls. He was fast. He had her underneath him before the fire hit them. Her kick was nothing compared to his burning body. He screamed his lungs out. It helped him relieve the pain. He would heal quickly, yes, but every cut or injury hurt him the same as other people.

He didn't notice her small hands clutching at his chest. Or her eyes shut in deep concentration. Only thing that mattered was that the excruciating pain was gone. He uttered a relieved sigh when his flesh was healing. He almost fell at her, but he tried to stay up on his hands, he would totally crush her.

She was still lying there with her eyes shut. He told her it was over. For a minute she looked amazed but it passed and she took his offered hand. He pulled her up, more carefully this time.

Hank emerged at them with thousands questions, Logan himself was wondering why the pain stopped, maybe Hank turned off the simulation?

"Mina! How did you phase? And you phased Logan as well! Amazing first day," He beamed. So that's what happened! She phased them both so the fire stopped. Smart.

Hank walked away, almost jumping happily. Logan glanced at her, at the right time because her knees gave up and she would fell down if he wasn't there to help her. She was likely exhausted after using her powers so much. And here it was again. She might get hurt, this time she was only exhausted.

She left him there to his own thoughts. That was a mistake. His mind was full of images and all possible scenarios where she got hurt. He was fed up with that. Everyone, he was close to or liked even a bit was in danger, hurt or dead. It was maddening. He needed to get out of there. He needed to be alone, to just not care about anything.

Hour later and he was on his motorcycle, looking for a nice bar to drink something, maybe he would go to the other one when they kick him out. He also felt the urge to break someone's jaw.

He was drinking his third beer when a blond woman appeared next to him. He openly looked her up and down. She was wearing a relieving dress, and man, she was pretty gifted. He raised his eyebrow and she winked at him seductively.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I don't own X-men.

* * *

She seated herself next to him, leaving him no personal space. Her bare leg in high heels brushed his. She definitely didn't hide her intentions.

"Hey there handsome! Wanna buy me a drink?" She didn't give him a chance to decline. He thought it may be fun so he agreed and ordered them martinis. It wasn't his sort of drink but he could compromise, for the sake of this woman.

After her third martini she was so drunk she didn't even notice he got back to beers. In this state she was talking too much. She kept on bragging about herself, it was unbearable. He wondered if Mina was also this talkative. Probably not and even if, he was sure she wouldn't gossip or trying to chat with him about damn shoes.

"Jessica is such a bitch, you know. She took the same dress to that party even though she knew I was wearing them! Can you believe that?" He rolled his eyes. She didn't see it and continued her monologue.

"So yeah, of course I needed to figure out some pay back. I got her fiancé drunk and slept with him. Her face was priceless." What the fuck? She was mad. He would much rather spend every night sleepless and woken up by Mina and her screams than spend a night with this lunatic.

He quickly thought of way to get rid of her. He had had enough. This woman was too much for him to take and he didn't even feel like doing it with her. With anyone actually. His mind still wondered to Mina somehow.

He decided to just walk away silently. She was pretty drunk by now.

He was right, she didn't notice and continued drinking. No drama involved.

"Hey! You there!" Logan turned around with his eyebrows up in a question.

"Yeah. You fella!" He fully faced the stranger. And he thought it was going smooth.

"Why are you leaving Evelynn. Isn't she classy enough for you?" The whole bar laughed. So that was why the man decided to speak up. To mock him. How pathetic. Logan did not care about the man, he would never meet him again. He just left without glancing back.

Logan found a small hotel beside the road. While he was checking in a woman in her thirties kept staring at him. He glared at her and she stopped. It was more like a glare for himself. That woman was kinda hot. But he didn't even think about sleeping with her. Something was happening to him. He was different than usually.

By the time he was lying in bed he still thought about this small issue of his. _'Is it because of Mina?'_ The crazy idea hit him. It was farfetched to think something like that. Mina wasn't even eighteen yet. True she was nice. The natural beauty with a fleck of rebellion in form of her hair. Her blue eyes were indeed pretty. He didn't speak often with her so he couldn't judge her character but he was positive she was a sweet and kind girl. Actually only time they spend together was sort of arranged by professor. Did he want them to be friends? Did he think she can give something to him? That she would help him with his loneliness like Rogue did?

One morning his phone rang and woke him up.

"Huh?" he grunted.

"Logan! I finally reached you? Where have you been? Come back please!" Rogue's voice was squealing from the other side. He barely understood a single sentence.

"Slow down kid,"

"Oh sorry. I just think you should come back. If you have some problems we are here for you. All of us, me, professor, Bobby, even Mina..."

"I'm fine. I was just testing a theory... wait did you say Mina? Since when are you two friends?" Logan asked puzzled.

"Well, we talk it out few hours after. Just before you left, I think. What theory took you more than two weeks to test?" This time Rogue was left confused.

"Ughh... nothing," he said too quickly.

"You sure about that? Whatever, just come back. I miss you!"

"Okay... I guess I will be home soon."

"That's great!"

"Just find me a beer or something," he added with a sideway smile.

She laughed and promised him a whole twelve bottle package.

It was time to return and face Mina. He was now sure he overreacted that one day when she and Rogue got into a fight. He had a lot to think of during those two weeks away. He came to a conclusion and he needed to apologize but with his pride it was unlikely to happen any time soon.

Just few minutes later Rogue texted him that she forgot to pass Xavier's message. He wanted Logan to do something. With his luck it involved Mina.

It felt good to be home. All the well-known background sound of children playing and yelling. He never felt more home than here. In Xavier's school for gifted youngsters.

In the corridor, close to the one his room was located, he heard a woman giggling. He would never guess it was Mina until she collided with him. After all, he had never heard her giggle, or laugh for that matter.

He immediately caught her. He marked that her hands and cut on her face were already healed and she was all sweaty. She must have been training. So she was staying fit. That pleased him. Maybe next time she would be able to kick his ass without cheating. Kicking men in the crotch was really cheating. Unless it was a creepy pervert on the street, there it was allowed.

He thought back to the sleepless nights in hotel where he was trying to figure his mind out. It hit him. This was the girl behind it all. He let her arms go and left without a word. He wasn't ready to talk to her and he didn't know what he would tell her.

On the remaining way to his room he kept returning to that moment. She looked not only healed but also healthier. They were feeding her properly here. Rogue didn't tell her about their call because Mina looked genuinely surprised by his sudden appearance.

He had only enough time to unpack his duffle bag when Xavier informed him of what he really wanted from him. Once again Logan was right. It indeed involved Mina. This time he wasn't that angry and he was sure professor had some hidden plans for them.

Before he heard Mina's steps, professor told him that she needed her own stuff. Logan agreed with that.

He kindly opened the door for her and waited for Xavier to explain the situation. Mina looked almost scared until he got to the point. Logan wondered what she thought this was all about.

After it dawned on her, her face twisted in worry. She suddenly asked if they could go right away. Logan wasn't in a mood for travelling just after he returned. He was really hesitant. He was sure his face looked bitter. He was about to object why she so desperately wanted to go now but professor quickly shut him down.

 **'It's because of her father Logan. If I were you I wouldn't push it. It's delicate matter for her and we should do as she asks this time.'**

Logan decided that he could survive it so he reluctantly nodded.

It didn't take long and they were back in his pickup. It felt strange having her next to him. This time not only sensing her presence, but also seeing her.

He parked close to the house. It was dark there, no lights on. She probably wanted to go now because they wouldn't be interrupted. Mina found a key but it still seemed as if they were breaking in. But well, nothing new to him.

The house was big and nice from outside but inside? It was even larger and a dream for those who loved and adored the modern black and white style. He was a bit surprised she wasn't acting like a spoiled brat. Most of the rich kids were. But the ones who mutated quickly learned to adjust and stopped. If your life depended on it, you could not be mean and arrogant. That would only get you to a grave.

She told him to wait and ran off somewhere. He politely waited. That would be great to get lost in stranger's house.

He really wanted to just wait but the pictures hanging in the other room caught his attention. He checked if Mina was anywhere close. When Logan was sure she wasn't, he silently moved to the next room. The photos were of her family. Mina was there as a baby. And man, she was such a cute child. Her mother was beautiful as well. They got it in a family. The photos were from different occasions. Wedding, birthdays, some friend photos... but in all of them her father looked so strict. It was interesting how the man could look that way even while smiling. He got back to place where he was supposed to wait before she noticed anything.

The sadness showed on her face and she beckoned him to follow her.

His jaw dropped as soon as he entered Mina's room. It was lovely and totally suited her. He kind of figured out that she wasn't the cliché girl with pink walls and teddy bears. Her room was painted in nice blue, there was big bed and even bigger library. He didn't guess she was a big reader. Yes, he didn't think her to have pink walls but still. He would say she was the outgoing type, always dating and going out with friends. But here she was. Huge bookworm in her blue room with old furniture.

Before she started packing she adorably asked if she could bring her armchair to school. He only raised his eyebrow. It looked comfortable and old. Looked like a good place to read. He nodded.

She turned back, apparently pleased with herself. It sort of made him happy. How odd. He smiled slightly and shook his head.

They got the chair to the trunk and then he had to do all the hard work. While she was packing, he had to move all those heavy books to the car _. 'When the hell is she planning to read all of them? Better question. Where will she store them? Hardly in her small room back in school,'_ Logan pondered while carrying another load of books.

Finally the last box. They were almost out of the house when a car could be heard. Mina visibly paled. She ushered him out but they didn't make it. They were pretty close, though. A man opened the door in front of their faces. Logan recognized him as her father from family pictures. They all stopped in their tracks and stared at each other. Logan was mostly ignored. Her father focused straightly at Mina. Logan was amazed how someone can look at his own child with such a hateful expression.

He started shouting at her. Logan immediately noted how uncomfortable she must feel. She even asked him to leave. He really didn't want to. What if this man hurt her? He was her father but he seemed like the antimutant type. He glanced at him again. If he really struck her, he would regret it. Logan hoped he better wouldn't. For the man's own safety. Logan wasn't sure if he could control himself if something was about to happen to Mina.

He eventually left them alone but stayed close so he could hear them. It wasn't that he was curious and wanted to eavesdrop, he just wanted to be able to step in if necessary.

She tried to keep it calm, but her father didn't follow. She quickly lost control herself. She was screaming as well. Some accusing was there and then he heard it. A slap. He was sure that she was the one getting it, but not the one deserving it. He hurried inside in order to prevent a fight. He didn't trust this man at all.

The anger boiled in him at the sight of her red cheek. How he wanted to cut his claws in this man. Logan was sending him death glares, daring him to do something. Just to give him an excuse to kill him.

Logan took Mina by her hand and dragged her out to the car. Fortunately her father didn't follow. After all, Logan didn't look like a person you wanted to mess with.

In car, Logan asked her if she was okay. He tried to sound kind and hide his anger. Mina only nodded but he saw the silent tear. She was going through a difficult phase. He wasn't her friend at all. It was just normal that she didn't want to confess to him. Even though he was not happy about it, he let it like that and remained silent.

She fell asleep. She looked so calm and vulnerable. Logan couldn't help himself and occasionally glanced her way. He wasn't looking at the road properly. They rode over something sharp and the tire gave out a loud bang.

"What the..." Logan stopped the car and got out. He dreaded the worst. The tire was torn and he didn't have a spare one. Damn it. He got it out of trunk to make some space for her belongings. He cursed loudly. The universe didn't like him. It also woke her up, dang. She needed that sleep, it was all too much on her.

He just remembered that his phone was dead. Just spectacular! She was now their only chance of getting a ride. He asked her but of course, she didn't have a phone. She said it almost apologetically.

"Damn it. What kind of teenager are you, kid?" he questioned but it was only a rhetorical question. She didn't cease to amaze him today and he really should stop putting her into that group of stereotype teenage girls.

"I'm not that young!" Mina defended herself angrily.

He meant it as a joke so he put his hands up, showing it was no offence.

"So we don't have a phone or spare tire. What now, ki... Mina?" He almost said kid. He was sure she would hit him or something if he used it once again.

Mina smiled and he wondered why. He asked "What?" sooner than he had a chance to stop himself. She blushed furiously and was quiet for a moment. The silence was driving him crazy.

"Can't we call professor Xavier... telepathically I mean." Her answer was apparently not why she smiled but it was pretty funny as well, or at least to him. He couldn't do otherwise, he burst out laughing. It was kind of rude. But the idea of calling Charles was just so amusing. He considered stopping since she was quiet but before he did so, she joined him. Minute later and he hardly remembered what she said. Her laughter was like a honey to his ears. It was so mesmerizing and contagious he couldn't get himself to stop. She was wiping her eyes and holding her stomach. It got to the stage when laughing hurt. He was feeling it as well and this time he broke it. She calmed down, too eventually. He gave her a genuine smile. Doubtlessly the first one.

She seemed puzzled for a second but recovered and returned him the smile herself.

"Can't we at least try it?" she asked amused. He smirked but answered: "Well, we don't have any other options, so we should go for it." He focused on Xavier and tried to call him somehow. It was weird.

"I don't think it's..." he didn't finish.

 **'Logan, is something wrong?'**

"Professor!" he beamed, glad he didn't have to walk all the way back. Mina looked satisfied. Her idea wasn't that dumb after all.

 **'We need a ride. I don't have a spare tire. Can you send someone to pick us, or with a tire or whatever. You help us somehow.'** Logan finished.

 **'I see. I will tell Rogue and Bobby. They should be there in about two hours.'**

 **'Thanks man,'** Logan thought honestly.

Xavier was gone as fast as he came. Logan turned back to Mina.

"You were right. You're smarter than I thought, kid." He didn't realize his mistake. Mina gave him a glare and lifted her brow. He looked at her confused and it hit him. "Sorry for that. Old habit."

"Alright, nothing happened. So what did professor say?" she inquired.

"We have two hours until Bobby and Rogue come to pick us up." Mina was horrified. She looked at her books and it was Logan's turn to be horrified. He didn't really fancy reading a book. They sort of agreed on just sitting near the car and talking. It was awkward at first but as they got to the nicer topic, the mood brightened up.

"And how's the school going?" he asked suddenly.

She hesitated for a moment, thought about the answer properly. "It's great. I finally have some real friends."

"How so?" He wondered if she meant Rogue. Well, it definitely wasn't that Joanna, who probably replaced her with another rich friend right after Mina left.

She seemed a bit uneager to tell him and her eyes didn't reach his fully.

"Actually Rogue helped me a lot," she muttered.

He didn't need enhanced hearing to make out the words she uttered. He braced himself mentally.

"Hey Mina?" He tried to draw her attention.

"Hm?" She still didn't meet his eyes. He did the only thing that felt right. He grabbed her chin gently and turned her so she could face him. She blushed but didn't move away.

"Look, what I said back then... well it wasn't very nice of me," she muttered something like yeah, "what I mean is that I am sorry. The things I said were wrong of me. I should have apologized back then."

"I had my part in it, too. There's no need to apologize," she said with a faintest of smiles.

"Guess we won't agree on that. What do you say, truce?" He stuck his hand out. She accepted it. His smile grew wider and he let out the breath he was holding. He was really relieved Mina said yes.

"Why are you holding hands and grinning like stupid?" Someone asked from behind them. Mina jumped and let go off his hand. Logan's face fell quickly. The warm presence disappeared. He was kinda angry with himself. He didn't even hear the person approaching. He was so distracted and if it wasn't just Rogue...

"Nice to see you too kiddo," Logan growled. Rogue ignored it and gave him tight hug.

"Let's head home!" Rogue said cheerfully. She tossed him a car keys.

"You're driving by the way," she added.

"Wait there girl. Where the hell is Bobby?" Logan asked puzzled.

"He was looking for a tire when I left. We didn't want you guys waiting for too long. He will be here soon," she cleared.

"You want to leave my stuff here? Alone?" Mina inquired disbelievingly.

"Well, it's not like someone will drive past here." Mina shrugged. "Fair point."

Logan got to the front seat and girls took the back row. He wondered why none of them joined him in front. Everyone usually wanted to sit there.

XxX

"So what was that about?" Rogue whispered to Mina. She was sure she meant the moment right before Rogue came but she wasn't about to admit it.

"What was what about?" Mina asked innocently.

"Stop it. You know what I mean!" Rogue's voice rose.

"What? Can't you scream it any louder?" Mina groaned and glanced at Logan. He seemed like he didn't notice a thing.

"What's going on between you and Logan? It looked as if I killed a moment!"

"No, you didn't! He was just apologizing for earlier!" Mina was going into defensive mode. However hard she tried to cover it up, her red cheeks gave her away.

"Now was he? That means something girl. He never apologizes for anything. Never." Rogue emphasized.

"It was nothing. He was just being nice," Mina said, "... and fair!" she quickly stuttered.

"Oh my gosh! You like him!" Rogue beamed.

"Anna Marie! Shut up!" Rogue just laughed and held her arms up.

Mina, crimson red, turned to the front. She noticed Logan glancing back to them. He appeared worried and amused?

Back in their shared kitchen Mina hugged Kitty. She was there with Piotr.

"Hey! Where have you been so long?" Kitty sounded enraged and upset at the same time.

"I went to my old house. To grab some things, you know." Mina shrugged.

"Is he really smiling?" Piotr's awe interrupted their conversation. Mina immediately turned around. There was only Logan and he was pretty far away from them. Mina could hardly see his face, but she somehow managed. He was indeed smiling. But as Piotr said those words his smile faded and the angry frown appeared. Logan was sending Piotr death glares. It was as if he heard him.

"Um... whatever. It's not like I want to know anyway." Piotr returned the glare but Mina kept her eyes on Logan. From afar she saw him raise a brow... in amusement? Did he really hear Piotr? But wait. If he could do that from such a distance it meant that... She face palmed herself. Hard. _'No. No. No. No. This is nightmare. I'm so gonna kill Rogue!'_


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I don't own X-men.

* * *

This was it. She was officially going to be a criminal. She was about to commit the greatest sin. A murder. She was so killing Rogue. Her little friend could not just keep her mouth shut. Now, Mina was never gonna be able to look Logan into eyes. Well, not without blushing like mad. She had no doubts. He definitely heard them talking about him. As Rogue so nicely implied that Mina likes him. Not even a meter away from him!

Mina turned around rapidly, grabbed Rogue by her shoulders and stared intently into her eyes. Shock plastered on her face but she didn't budge.

"Okay. Rogue, honey, we have some serious matters to discuss. I'm gonna grab a box of ice-cream now and you better be waiting in my room when I return. Are we clear?" Mina finished with a sweet smile.

Rogue saluted and ran off.

Mina shook her head and made her way to fridge. If there was no ice-cream then... well, doom upon humanity shall come.

Finally. One more step. She pushed the door opened and looked inside. She stared in the inside of freezer.

 _'Close your eyes. Take a deep breath. It was just ice-cream. Nothing happened,'_ she kept telling herself as if it was some kind of mantra. It didn't work. It only made her angrier. She slammed the door shut. Or at least that was what she tried to do. Instead, her hand just flew all the way through metal, plastic and milk. She grunted in exasperation. This day was great. What now? She desperately needed her doze of sugar. She remembered someone telling her that Storm was the one doing grocery shopping. She stopped random child. The boy actually knew where Storm was right now. How surprising.

She made her way outside. She was supposed to find Storm out here somewhere. She didn't know where exactly was the place so she just wondered around until she saw a figure under the tree.

"Hey! Is that you Storm?" she shouted at the person. There was no response. He or she didn't move. Just stood there, lurking in a shadows with a face hidden in a dark. She focused her eyes, tried to figure out who it was. It didn't seem like a student. She decided to leave.

Mina slowly head back to mansion. She kept glancing behind her shoulder. The person was still there and she sped up unintentionally. This situation started to freak her out. What creep was that?

She looked around once again. She stopped rapidly. There was no one standing there. What the hell? She knew she was scared, because she wouldn't normally curse. Not even in her head.

She began running back inside but unfortunately she did so before looking in front of her. She stumbled into someone and shrieked. The impact was not strong enough to send her to ground but as clumsy as she was, in her attempt to leave, she tripped on something and fell hard on her back. A strange man was towering in front of her. He held a long rope in his hands. She glanced around frantically. Two other men were approaching them. The fear clouded her mind but not enough for her to stay there petrified. She knew she would be safe if she got to the school. She had to do it. Now.

Mina turned invisible and as silently and quickly as she could, she scrambled to her feet. Man, puzzled at her sudden disappearance yelled at his comrades. He ran to her, but he could only guess where she was. Mina ducked to the side, she successfully avoided him but the two men caught up with them. One sliced her hand with his small pocket knife. Like she didn't have enough of scars. _'Yeah, thanks for that Logan,'_ she thought.

Her training was pretty of use right now, but she hardly managed to block and dodge all the blows coming her way. Invisibility was her only advantage. So was phasing but she didn't have enough energy for performing that.

The three strangers had already pinpointed where she was, they surrounded her. She landed few kicks as well, not like it changed a thing.

She was really tired but she still fought. Mina knocked down one of them. That provided her with an escape she needed. Their twisted circle was gone and she made her way out, running.

She glanced back at them, they split up and chased after her, but they had no idea where she ran off.

The world was just being cruel now. Once again, someone caught her by her arms, shaking her. She kept her eyes shut and screamed as much as her lungs allowed.

"Mina. Damn it. Shut up," Logan hissed near her face. She opened her eyes and her jaw dropped. Logan was holding her, his face irritated as always. She almost yelled in joy. If Logan was here with her, she was gonna be just fine.

"Listen, I will take care of them. You did great job, but now, I need you to run straight into Xavier's office. Can you do that?" he asked while glancing behind her.

"Alright, okay. I can. Yeah," Mina stuttered. Only now did she notice how shaken she was. She was trembling.

He let her go and slowly faced the intruders. His claws came out gracefully. She took it as her cue to leave. He was capable of defeating them just fine.

She ran straight to Xavier's office as Logan ordered. She burst inside, not bothering to knock. Professor was not here, instead Cyclops sat in his sofa, marking some essays. Questioning look plastered on his face.

"There are attackers outside. Logan is there!" she blurted out.

"What? Stay here!" He jumped out of his seat and rushed out of the office, probably to help Logan.

When Cyclops came, Logan had the men pinned down. They called the authorities since those men were only human. One of them told Logan something important so an hour later, Rogue, Mina, Angel, Kitty, Piotr, Logan and Cyclops found themselves back in Xavier's office.

Mina found out that she was alive thanks to Rogue. The girl was getting anxious as why Mina still didn't come back to her room so she asked Logan, who then decided to go find her. The next part of story she already knew. Now was time for Logan to tell the information he gained to the rest of the group.

"The last one, he said something before I knock him out," he glanced at Mina worriedly, but continued, "Mina's father is behind this." All eyes turn to her. Mina took a deep breath, tried to focus on present. Her father hated her, that was true, but to do something like that?

"Oh Minnie," Angel started, but before he had time to sooth her, Cyclops interrupted.

"Do you think this will happen again?" he addressed Logan.

"We can't be sure. There is still a risk he will send more men. After all, the guy said they won't stop. It's a real threat. We need some precaution," Logan answered.

"I doubt that. They are going to prison for sure. And this place is crowded with mutants," Scott spoke up his thoughts.

"But what if?" Angel protested.

"She needs company 24/7," Piotr provided a solution.

"Yeah, that sounds good. We could take turns. It would be temporary of course," Kitty agreed with her new boyfriend.

"Okay, if that's what you all want. Who is gonna be the first guard?" Cyclops asked. There was a one group answer. Everyone expect for Logan and Scott was more than willing to take the first shift.

After some time, they wrote down some kind of schedule. At 10:00, Rogue would come. She would change her lessons so she would have time, next one was Angel from 14:00 to 19:00. After that Kitty and Piotr would come together, because as powerful as they both were, they were still young. Mina feared that it would be awkward, being alone with two love birds...

At 22:00, all students had to sleep so her guard would be Logan. He promised he would only stay outside her room. He had to watch her for the longest time, but he said it was okay since he didn't need that much sleep due to his abilities. After that no one objected. Mina sighed internally. She loved the feeling, having friends who cared that much about her, but she was also a bit dependent on her privacy. She really hoped it wouldn't be like that for too long.

They all went to their own rooms. Mina on the other hand, was accompanied by no one else than Logan. Her watches had already started.

They reached her door when Logan spoke up: "Wait here."

He went inside, checked her room, bathroom and also all windows. He banned her opening them and made his way out. After she closed the door, she felt a bit guilty. Logan had to stand for twelve hours there just because of her father. She was a walking trouble magnet.

Mina had to let doors unlocked, if anything happened inside her room, Logan didn't have to demolish them in order to get to her.

Also, the door didn't stop him from waking her up. He gently shook her shoulder. She grunted in response, it was pretty early. She didn't feel like waking up just yet.

"Mina, you need to eat," he insisted. Her stomach growled in response. She ate some sandwiches and apple while Logan stood near her awkwardly.

"You can sit, you know," she mumbled with her mouth half full.

He eyed her amused, but shook his head.

"Nah, you need to sleep more, yesterday was hard for you."

"Alright," Mina agreed. She was the one to never neglect sleeping.

He excused himself and left with the tray of food. Rogue would come in three hours so she decided that sleep was really a good option.

The girls talked about Logan a lot. Mina was included in conversation unwillingly. She was now sure she had some small feelings for him but Rogue made it seem like wedding was in few weeks. Rogue was just too enthusiastic about her lonely friends.

The only thing that saved her was the fact that Rogue had enormous number of Math homework. Something with sine and cosine functions or whatever. Mina was almost dragged into it but Angel switching Rogue saved her. She really hoped that Warren didn't have more homework he needed help with.

They talked a lot as well, but this time mostly about nothing. However one topic was a bit more interesting.

"So you say that Xavier and Beast went to find a student?" Mina inquired.

"Nope, I think it wasn't student. Only mutant in danger. But I wonder what happened there. Beast came back looking like a punching bag." Mina's eyes popped up.

"Hank? But... it's Hank. Who could hurt him that much?" Mina asked bewildered.

"No idea, but it was definitely intense," Warren answered convinced.

By the time Logan's turn was, Mina was exhausted. He knocked on her door, not wanting to interrupt anything. She was alone, already waiting for him.

She unlocked and let him in. He checked windows again. He stood at the door, looking at her and chuckled. Mina's eyebrow rose in silent question.

"Interesting choice of shirt," he laughed. It took her a minute to comprehend but she eventually remembered Rogue telling her Logan's real name was James. And there it was, printed on the bottom of het tee with three other names. She blushed visibly, fail.

She approached him before he had the chance to leave.

"You know... you don't have to stand outside," she said almost unheard.

"Mina, I thought we agreed that you are still in danger. I can't risk you getting injured," he said angrily. Mina froze. He said _I_. Did it mean he liked her as well or was it just a slip of tongue?

He noticed her body stiff with something he said. For a second he looked scared. He moved closer to her and placed his hands on her small shoulders.

"As long as I am here nothing will happen to you. Is that clear?" he said, but Mina was already lost in his light brown orbs. She closed the gap between them and kissed him. Logan didn't respond and she panicked. She broke the kiss and started apologizing.

"Sorry, I though... I didn't..." Mina was crimson red, trying to make the situation less awkward. Logan seemed to be contemplating something.

"Look..." Mins started again.

"Shut up already!" he growled irritably. Mina looked up at him disbelievingly. She totally killed their friendship, however short-lasted it was, well that was what she thought until Logan captured her lips in his own in a passionate kiss. She sighed relieved and smiled into the kiss.

 _THE END_

* * *

AN: Thank you all for reading, favouriting, following and biggest thanks for those lovely reviews. It's been my pleasure writing another story for you guys. Please don't hesitate to leave just one last review ;) Next chapter is a small story, a flashback, you might say or how Kitty and Piotr finally got together + some info about spin-off.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I still don't own X-men. If you don't remember, this takes place after Mina left Piotr and Kitty for training and made a funny remark that they should be finally a thing.

* * *

Both Kitty and Piotr were blushing like mad. They didn't even have a chance to say something back to Mina as she disappeared with that smug look plastered on her face.

Kitty slowly turned to him, waiting for something, she wasn't sure for what but the pink blush was not what she expected. Maybe he was just angry that Mina would think Kitty meant more to him. "Sorry, I have no idea what that was about. Shall we train?" she tried to cover it. He seemed puzzled for a moment but nodded silently.

They took a fighting stance but neither of them was willing to make a first move. Kitty felt like he wouldn't so she faked attack on his face while she put her knee up, aiming for his stomach. He easily dodged both fake and real attempt with ease. So Kitty went back to defensive mode. She was skilled fighter but Piotr was against her in advantage as lion against a doe.

He still didn't do anything so she decided to perform her series of kicks and fists. She landed two or three hits before he had her pinned down in position she couldn't get out off without her powers.

"You are not fighting back!" she accused him.

"I can stand my ground without any effort, so why would I do that?" he asked amused. Kitty rolled her eyes. He let her go and helped her up.

"This time I want you to hit first. I need a real training. If I wanted to practice my kicks I could use a doll so now, please, offense," Kitty explained frustrated. In reality, she wasn't that mad at him.

Piotr sighed heavily but nodded.

She could tell he was holding back. She successfully managed to not get hit and she knew he was able to give even Logan a run for his money.

This time she was really pissed but more with herself than with him. ' _He must think I can't take him and he is probably right,'_ she pondered sadly.

She lost focus and he landed a hit to her stomach. It was especially painful one. It sent her to the ground and she groaned loudly. It really hurt.

"Kitty! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to harm you. I would never..." he struggled to apologize. He went down to his knees next her, reaching for the hem of her T-shirt.

"What are you doing?!" she panicked.

"I just..." he withdrew his hand.

"I just wanted to make sure there is no inside injury or something," he explained.

"Oh," Kitty uttered dumbly.

"I'm fine, you just caught me off guard. It doesn't even hurt that much, it was more of a shock, I guess." The relief dawned on Piotr's face as she finished.

"Jesus, Kitty. You got me so worried for a second there," he beamed with a smile and hugged her. Well, more like crushed at her.

"As nice as this is, you are probably gonna kill me right now," she hardly breathed out.

"Ow, sorry for that." He was beat red again. They sat at mats for a little while when he spoke up.

"You know, about what Mina said earlier," her mind almost malfunctioned. She thought it was over. She wasn't sure for how long she could pretend. And he remembered. ' _Damn it!'_

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kitty said and stood up rapidly. She was about to hurry out of there as soon as she could, he had other plans. Piotr caught her wrist and pulled her down. She awkwardly landed in his lap. She didn't dare to move.

"Look, I really like you Kitty, I don't know how about you but," he paused to look at her. She was pale as paper, staring at him with mouth full open, forming a huge 'O'. She barely noticed his pause, she was as if in trance. He liked her. Piotr, the sweet, fit, perfect boy who she had crush on since she first saw him. His expression changed, though. He seemed to sadden. She only then thought how this must look to him, her stupid reaction. Kitty immediately turned back to her cheerful self. She hugged him tightly, not caring about her aching body. She had to let him know about her feelings. She pulled herself away from his embrace and didn't waste time. She kissed him right on that nice and warm lips of his. She could feel him relax into their first kiss.

* * *

Now finally about that spin-off:

\- new OC

\- there will be some love bloomig between her and our good ol' Beast

\- cameos from Mina, Logan, ...

Summary:

 **Olivia is a living example of being a mutant and living her life peacefully, without any problems at all. True, she has to hide the fact that she is superior to people around her, but isn't it better than being despised? She has a good paid job and a lack of friends doesn't bother her at all. Well, it's more that she isn't ready to admit it yet. Olivia has always been careful because she can easily lose control over her mutation. When an incident at her office occurs, it makes her reconsider her whole life. Is this really what she wants? Life in solitude and never really opening up to anyone? Constantly being afraid that she will hurt someone? One accident leads to another and suddenly, Olivia finds herself in front of a biggest decision she has ever made. Should she let the police take her for what she has done, even though it was an accident, or follow the mysterious man on a wheelchair who offers a help she so desperately needs?**


End file.
